An unexpected Earth
by Cody Sherer
Summary: An unlikely ally comes to the aid of Stargate Command when a previously unknown Goa'uld decides to avenge Ra by attacking Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Red warning lights lit up the hallways and the alarm blared. Stargate Command personnel were running to and fro trying to get a handle on what was happening. Many of them instinctively headed for the stargate in assumption that something had gone wrong on an away mission. SG-1 was on an away mission, leaving General Hammond to handle the situation. The General rose from his seat and made his way out to the briefing room. He looked through the window to see if anything appeared to be happening with the stargate. After confirming the gate was inactive, Hammond began to make his way down to the Operations room. His attention was diverted by the phone ringing back in his office. He let out a sigh as he turned back to his office.

"This is Hammond," He said as he picked up the phone.

"We are patching through a video feed from orbit, you are going to want to see this, sir," The voice on the other side said.

"I'll check it right away," Hammond replied before hanging up.

He exited his office and went back into the briefing room. The newly installed video screen was displaying the image of a man. Hammond immediately recognized the man's glowing eyes. The Goa'uld referred to himself as Amun. He claimed to be one of Ra's lieutenants and said that he had returned to seek vengeance on those responsible for his master's death. His demands were simple, he wanted the heads Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson. Hammond waited for the rest of the important personnel to assemble before addressing them.

"Find out what we can about this Amun character. I want Jackson and O'Neill to be notified immediately. We have a hostile Goa'uld in orbit and there is no telling when he will try to attack us."

* * *

Captain Mark Bradley stood on the bridge of his Battlecruiser. The Nemesis had recently undergone a refitting process that made it one of the strongest ships in Raynor's fleet. He entrusted command of the vessel to Captain Bradley when they heard the Zerg might possibly targeting Earth. Mark vividly remembered the speech that Jim had to give just to get his men to sign on to help out Earth. The two had argued at length about the prudence of warning their enemies of the Zerg's possible attack. In the end, Raynor convinced the others that any and all Zerg expansion needed to be stopped. His sentiments were echoed by the Protoss who even volunteered to let the Terrans use their warp technology.

"You sure this will work?" The Captain asked, turning to one of the onboard scientists.

"According to our calculations, it should," he replied.

The Captain could see that his men were leery of using Protoss tech to assist in their mission. He called for all non-essential bridge officers to join him in the briefing room. They followed him through the corridor into the large briefing room. He paused at the entrance to announce via intercom for all available personnel to join them. The room quickly filled up with marines, technicians, officers, and scientists. Mark surveyed the room for several seconds before making his way to the podium to address them.

"Listen, I know that some of you have issues with using Protoss tech to get us to Earth. I understand that. In fact, I'd be a little worried if none of you were bothered by it. Think of it this way, the Protoss are giving us a little boost to get us their quicker. Once we arrive, we are the ones who will be executing the mission. They aren't even really a part of the mission. It would be like saying that a tram ride to this ship was a part of the mission. They are a means to an end, nothing more. Now, any questions before I proceed with the briefing?" Bradley scanned the crowd.

"We may not trust them, Captain, but we trust you. If you say we use Protoss tech, that is good enough for us," One of the men replied.

"Good to hear. The mission is pretty simple, we head to Earth, establish communications, warn them about the Zerg, and then we proceed to scan the area for the enemy. We are to be prepared to return fire on Zerg and Terran targets alike. Our pilots will be using Vikings as well as Wraiths. There are still a few kinks that need to be worked out on the Vikings, so be careful out there. Even though the Wraiths are weaker, I want you all to defer to them in dangerous situations. Dismissed!"

Captain Bradley watched as his men exited the room. He sighed as he stepped down from the podium. The thought of a battle with the Zerg had him on edge. His dealings with Earth had left him underwhelmed, leading him to believe that a Zerg invasion would end in the annihilation of all life on the planet. He had little doubt of his ship's capabilities or the skill of the crew, but the lack of Battlecruiser support made him wonder if they could handle an entire Zerg colony. The time for doubt had passed and he quickly forced the thoughts of his mind. He exited the briefing room and took his place in the Captain's chair on the bridge. The Protoss sent a comm message to the Captain.

"The Warp field is stable, Captain. We recommend that you proceed as planned," The Protoss said.

"Confirmed, the Nemesis is prepared to enter the warp gate first," Mark replied.

The massive warp gate was large enough for an entire fleet to enter, but the Protoss had warned against sending too many ships at once. Having never used their warp gates on a Terran fleet, the Protoss were preparing for the worst case scenario. Captain Bradley watched in wonder as the front of the ship entered the gate. It seemed as though the fabric of the universe were splitting right before his eyes. Within moments, the entire ship was engulfed in the field that had been created by the warp gate. Darkness engulfed the ship as it traveled. The Captain gripped the sides of his chair tightly as the warp gate deposited them near Earth.

"Open a channel," He said as he stood up and looked out at the planet.

* * *

"Am I supposed to know who Raynor's Raiders are?" Hammond asked as he entered the briefing room at Stargate Command.

"I don't know, General. They are requesting to speak with our top commander," the aide replied, handing the General a folder.

"Fine, I'll talk to them in my office."

Hammond flipped through the information packet as he entered his office. It outlined the Goa'uld fleet as well as the newcomers. Somehow the Goa'uld known as Amun had procured at least seven Ha'taks and an unknown amount of Al'Kesh and Death Gliders. The new fleet had one large flagship and several smaller ships, all of unknown origin. They appeared to be piloted by humans, but Hammond knew that it could also be some sort of trick. He closed the folder and tossed it onto his desk. The small video screen on his desk was already set up for him to interact with this new group that called themselves Raynor's Raiders.

"This is General Hammond of Stargate Command, who am I speaking with?" Hammond asked.

"My name is Captain Mark Bradley of the Nemesis. We were sent here on orders from Jim Raynor. I know that our past relations have not always been positive, but I hope that we can change that," the Captain replied.

"I'm afraid I don't know what past relations you are speaking of."

"It has been two years since the Great War, how can you not have heard of these events?"

"Son, World War II ended over fifty years ago."

"What is World War II?" The Captain asked.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"Look, I don't know much about Earth history. We've been away from you guys for almost three hundred years."

"This isn't funny, Bradley. Three hundred years ago the United States didn't even exist as a country."

* * *

Captain Mark Bradley paced back and forth on the bridge of the ship. His men had insisted that the Protoss had tampered with their brains to make them think this was all real, but the Captain had no reason to agree with them. He sighed and sat back down in his chair. His mind was spinning from the revelations that had been delivered to him. They knew they traveled through space, but it appeared they traveled through time as well. The Captain cleared his throat and addressed the bridge crew.

"Look, I have no idea what happened back there, but this is our home. It might not even be the same home that we come from, but it is still Earth. Hammond said something about a fleet near the other side of the planet that is threatening to destroy it. I say we give them a piece of our mind. Who is with me?" Mark asked.

"Yea!" Came the reply from the rest of the crew.

"Set a course for the other side of Earth."

The Nemesis slowly made its way around Earth, revealing the Goa'uld warships. Captain Bradley opened a comm channel with the science vessels and ordered one of them to scan the enemy vessels at range. He ordered the chief weapons officer to prime the weapons and then he watched and waited for the Goa'uld reaction. The science vessels reported that the Ha'taks had some sort of shielding and that the strange vessels were ignoring them. Bradley ordered the communications officer to open up a channel with the foe.

"This is Captain Bradley of the Nemesis. We are acting under direct orders from Jim Raynor. You are to stand down and leave Earth alone," he said.

"Foolish Tau'ri, you are no match for Amun!" The Goa'uld replied.

"You give me no choice."

Several Wraiths and Vikings broke off from formation and approached the nearest Goa'uld starship. As they were closing in on the Ha'tak, Captain Bradley ordered the Nemesis to fire on it. The blasts, in combination with the attacks from the Wraiths and Vikings, were more than enough to destroy the weaker ship. Mark ordered his men to press the attack. They zeroed in on another Ha'tak, destroying it with relative ease. The Goa'uld, seeing that they were heavily outgunned, switched their strategy to a ground assault. Several Goa'uld troopships exited the remaining Ha'taks and headed for Earth. Captain Bradley ordered the marine squad to meet up with the Goliath squad and get to the dropships.

* * *

Corporal Travis Sanders closed the visor of his powered combat suit and sat down. The dropships were filled to the brim with marines and three Goliaths. Corporal Sanders' ship was strictly marines. He checked his gauss rifle and strapped in for the descent. The dropships had been able to pinpoint the landing position of the troopships and landed in between them and Cheyenne Mountain. Corporal Sanders' orders were to secure Stargate Command and then remove any and all enemies from the planet. It seemed like a simple task, but Sanders knew better than to underestimate his opponents. The dropships slowed as it approached the landing zone and Travis jumped up out of his seat.

"Listen up, our main priority is to ensure that Cheyenne Mountain stays operational. I'll take a battalion of men to the entrance and we'll bunker down," the Corporal said.

The men nodded and began to unload from the dropship. Stargate Command forces were waiting for them at the landing zone. They joined together and started to secure their position. Amun's Jaffa were already nearing the edge of the forest on the other side of the open field. Corporal Travis surge forward with several of his marines and engaged the enemy. The Jaffa, not expecting such heavy resistance, were taken by surprise and easily dispatched. Sanders and his squad returned to the rest of the forces.

"Looks like they were a scouting party. We took them down pretty easily, but that doesn't mean they won't return in force. Our best bet is to head to the Stargate Compound and use it as a choke point," the Corporal said as he approached the troops.

With the addition of the Terran troops, Stargate personnel were convinced that victory was within their grasp. They brought their new allies back to the base and began preparing for the Jaffa attacks. The already heightened security at Cheyenne Mountain was bolstered by the addition of the marines and Goliaths. They took up a V position with one Goliath at each point of the V. Though it seemed to the Terrans to be a strange strategy, Stargate Command seemed to be convinced that the symbolism would cause the Jaffa some pause.

"Why don't we just make a pyramid of soldiers?" Corporal Sanders jokingly asked.

"Need I remind you how serious this situation is?" General Hammond asked.

"My apologies, General. I was trying to ease the tension. My men and I come from far in the future. Possibly from somewhere else, I don't remember any flying pyramids in our history."

"I can't possibly hope to understand what you are going through, Corporal, but we've got aliens that want to destroy Earth. That is not a laughing matter."

"Yes sir, the reason why we were heading for our Earth was to warn about an impending alien invasion. Though it wasn't quite like this one."

Their conversation was interrupted by several energy blasts striking the ground nearby. The Stargate troops, knowing what they were facing, ran for cover as the Terrans readied their weapons and looked for a target. Corporal Sanders pointed to the air as two Death Gliders circled around for another pass. He brought his gauss rifle up and sighted the first of the flyers. A few quick burst fires were all he needed to take down the ship. The Goliaths targeted the second ship and blew it out of the sky with their missiles. Travis grabbed his comm device and radioed to the Nemesis.

"Captain, we need air support down here!" He yelled as he motioned for his men to fan out to make for harder targets.

The Jaffa saw that their enemies were sufficiently preoccupied by the incursion of Death Gliders and attacked. Stargate troops escorted a protesting General Hammond back inside the Cheyenne Mountain base. Over fifty Jaffa engaged the Stargate and Terran forces. Corporal Sanders and his men opened fire on the advancing Jaffa. The battle was short, but intense. Energy blasts were flying past the Corporal, hitting his Terrans as well as the Stargate troops. It took multiple blasts to take down a single marine, giving the defenders an advantage. The Goliaths opened fire with their autocannons and tore through the Jaffa attackers.

Corporal Sanders ordered his troops to pull back when he spotted several Death Gliders approaching. The Death Gliders bombarded the area with their energy attacks, taking down two of the three Goliaths and several marines. As the Death Gliders were making another pass, three Wraiths showed up to intercept. They opened fire on the Goa'uld flyers and took down three of the seven. The Wraiths took down another two Death Gliders and pursued the remaining two. Terran and Stargate marines cheered as they saw the Goa'uld fighters chased off. The Corporal turned to one of the Stargate personnel.

"What will be their next move?" He asked.

"They'll likely attack again," the man replied.

"Then it looks like we wait."

* * *

Captain Bradley nearly fell out of the Captain's chair as the ship rocked from the blasts. The remaining three Ha'tak had attacked the Nemesis in full force, greatly nullifying the Terran advantage. Having sent some of their air support to assist the ground forces and having lost others to skirmishes, the Terrans were weakened. The Captain watched as they took out another Ha'tak. With the Goa'uld's numbers thinning, the Terrans looked to have the upper hand yet again. Mark ordered the gunners to ignore the Al'Kesh bombers and focus on the other two Ha'taks. Another blast rocked the ship, but it was holding steady.

Their continued attacks took down the other Ha'tak, forcing some of the Goa'uld bombers to redirect toward orbit. Captain Bradley ordered the ship to focus all power on the remaining enemy Ha'tak. It was Amun's personal Mothership and was stronger than the others. The two ships continued to bombard one another as their support craft clashed. Bradley's remaining Vikings and Wraiths tore through the significantly weaker Goa'uld ships and focused their attacks on Amun's Mothership. The combined firepower of the remaining Terran fleet was enough to destroy the last Ha'tak.

"Corporal Sanders, we've eliminated the enemy threat in orbit. We are sending down whatever reinforcements we can spare," the Captain announced

"Good to hear, Captain. Things have gotten a bit ugly down here. How is the Nemesis?" Travis asked.

"Those morons were tougher than they looked, we took some heavy damage. Is there any chance our new friends would be able to help us with repairs?"

"Hard to say, sir. Their technology isn't as advanced as ours, but they seem to have allies that might be able to help us."

"Let Hammond know that I'd like to discuss it with him after we finish off these intruders."

"Will do, sir."

The Captain stood up from his chair and relinquished command of the ship. He headed back to the rear portion of the ship where his person fighter was housed. The Nemesis was custom made to incorporate Bradley's Wraith. When docked, the Wraith would connect with the Battlecruiser's targeting system and provide extra firepower. The Captain donned his space suit and exited out the hatch that led to his fighter. He opened the cockpit and checked the ship's systems. Surprisingly, the ship was not damaged during the battle.

* * *

Corporal Sanders took point as the team went forth to mop up the remaining Jaffa forces. They were slowly making their way forward when Travis spotted a Jaffa trying to hide among the trees. He knew that warning his men would alert the Jaffa that he had seen them, so kept moving as if he hadn't. Knowing that his men would pick up on the move, the Corporal tightened his grip and brought the butt of his gauss rifle up to his shoulder. His men made similar small modifications to their approach as they neared the entrance to the forest. Travis quickened his pace as they entered the woods. He dove forward, twisting to the side, and opened fire on the Jaffa who were waiting in ambush.

The move, though effective, made Travis a sitting duck. His armor was too clunky for him to maneuver out of his position with much speed at all. Two energy blasts struck the Corporal before his men could engage the remaining Jaffa. The marines circled around their commanding officer and provided a barrier from more attacks. Their tactic worked well until more Jaffa showed up, forcing them to retreat. They lifted the Corporal back to his feet and helped him hobble out of the woods. Three more marines were injured as they made their way across the field toward Cheyenne Mountain.

Bent on revenge for their master, the Jaffa attacked with little care for their own lives. They managed to pin down the retreating force in the middle of the field. The marines were forced to down to avoid getting hit with energy weapons. Corporal Sanders ordered his men to surrender and drop their weapons, but the Jaffa were unwilling to accept. They were like sitting ducks as the Jaffa surrounded them. The roar of engines distracted the Jaffa and gave some semblance of hope to the trapped marines.

Captain Bradley unleashed a barrage of lasers on the advancing Jaffa, taking out several in his first pass. They fired back, but he engaged the cloaking device on his ship before they could hit him. Worried that the new flier would come back and finish them off before they could deal a damaging blow, the Jaffa refocused on the marines in the middle of the field. Their leader found Corporal Sanders and they made him stand up. The Jaffa aimed his energy weapon at Travis' chest and yelled something to his men.

An energy blast slammed into the Jaffa leader's chest, sending the Jaffa into a panic. Teal'c, closely followed by the rest of SG-1, was running across the field shooting at the Jaffa. Within a matter of moments, they had destroyed the remaining Jaffa forces and rescued the Corporal and his men. A cheer went up from the rescued marines and Travis thanked SG-1 for their assistance.

* * *

"Thank you, General. Your team saved the Corporal and your allies just might be able to get our ship back in shape," Captain Bradley said as he offered his hand to Hammond.

"I should be thanking you. The Goa'uld think they can bring their reign of terror to Earth and they might have succeeded if it weren't for you," Hammond shook his hand.

"We were just glad to find a peaceful Earth. Our original mission was to save our Earth, but this Earth deserves it much more. You have our services until we find a way back to our own space."

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Several Protoss were examining the warp gate under the command of Urondar, the cybernetics specialist and warrior, and Zerantas, Templar and psionic specialist. Due to the nature of the warp gates, neither the cybernetic specialists nor the psionic specialist knew exactly how it worked. Working together, they gather dated which they then presented to the two overseers. Urondar paced back and forth, waiting for her male counterpart to impart any knowledge he could gleam from the reports.

"Something isn't right, but I don't what," Zerantas said as he put down the report.

"Everything is in order from a technical standpoint, but the coordinates are off. The problem is beyond my skill," Urondar replied.

"Something happened on the psionic end of things. Perhaps even something to do with the void. This gate is still highly unstable. I would not advise we use it until further information is available to us."

"Our equipment can offer us no further information. Your Templar will have to take on the brunt of the work from here."

"Yes, I will ask the Nerazim to assist if the need arises."

Urondar nodded, but was still uneasy at the thought of bringing in the dark Templar. She was still questioning of the alliance that had been revived between the two sects. The urgency of repairing the gate was more important than her grudges and she resolved to let the feeling go. She glanced up at the warp gate and sighed. The secrets of the Xel'Naga had always been slow to learn and impossible to master. Protoss work on the warp gates had gone on since before Urondar had come into the world.

"Templar Zerantas, our scouts report that Zerg have entered the sector. How long until the gate is operational?" Alderix, a Protoss warrior had arrived without anyone's notice.

"It is impossible to say, how much time do we have before the Zerg attack?" The Templar asked.

"Hours at best. You are the highest-ranking Protoss in the sector, the command falls to you."

"Understood, order an evacuation of the planet, leave only what is necessary to defend the gate until we can plant explosives."

"Destroy the gate! Is that even possible?" Urondar interrupted.

"I believe it to be possible if I channel my psionic powers into the bomb before we travel through the gate." Zerantas answered.

"Surely we cannot repair the gate in time to warp to safety."

"Then we will have to be put to the same risk the Terrans took on."

* * *

Corporal Sanders rubbed his shoulder as he sat on the bed in the infirmary. He overheard Teal'c and Dr. Frasier arguing about using a symbiote to heal some of the more injured personnel. The doctor was vehemently against the idea. She broke off the conversation and made her way over to the Corporal. He smiled and waited for her to check his chart. She sighed as she glanced back at Teal'c. The Corporal wanted to ask what the two were discussing, but decided against it. Dr. Frasier put down the medical chart and addressed the Corporal.

"It looks like we can clear you for duty, but you need to be more careful. The men told me what you did. Bravery and foolishness often go hand in hand," She said.

"I just did the first thing that popped into my head. Better me than the majority of my team," He replied with a shrug.

"You don't have the healing power of our friend, Teal'c, so you need to be careful."

"I overheard the two of you arguing about something earlier. What was the symbiote he was talking about?"

Teal'c stepped forward and revealed the pouch located in his abdomen. Sanders grimaced as he watched the Jaffa reach into the pouch. The Corporal nearly leaped off of the bed when he saw what Teal'c was holding. He reached for anything nearby that resembled a weapon, but Dr. Frasier grabbed hold of him before he could do any damage. Teal'c placed the Goa'uld back into the pouch and backed away. Corporal Sanders put down the lamp he was holding and turned to face the doctor.

"That man is infested. We need to do something about this right now," He said, grabbing hold of her upper arm.

"Let go of me and stop this nonsense right now!" She replied, pushing his arm away.

"I'm sorry, I meant nothing by it. Captain Bradley will back me up on this."

"General Hammond, I need you and Captain Bradley to join us in the infirmary, please," Janet used the in base intercom to communicate with Hammond.

Travis sat back down on the bed and nervously looked over at Teal'c. He looked back at the doctor to see that she was scowling at him. His head lowered into his hands and he shook his head intensely. They didn't seem to be effected by his move, which only caused him to become more stressed. He sighed as he leaned back in the bed and waited for the other two to arrive. Captain Bradley and General Hammond quickly arrived on the scene with Daniel Jackson, Jack O'neill, and Samantha Carter in tow.

"Why are we following Hammond?" Jack asked.

"Not now Colonel, something is happening in the infirmary," Hammond replied.

"This man is infested with a Zerg larva!" Corporal Sanders shouted as he pointed to Teal'c.

"How is that possible? The Zerg didn't learn of our existence for centuries to come," Bradley replied.

"It is merely a Goa'uld in infancy," Teal'c announced.

"This is fascinating, we seem to have found a connection between our universes," Daniel Jackson said to no one in particular.

"What is a Zerg?" Carter asked.

* * *

Alderix powered up his psi-blades as he walked alongside his Protoss warriors. It was a small force, but they were his men and they were deadly. The force consisted of seven zealots, five immortals, two high Templar, and four dark Templar. A squadron of Scouts and Phoenixes flew over the eager ground forces. They let out a shout as they saw the Protoss air forces engaging the Zerg in the distance. A flood of Zerg ground forces poured through the canyons just ahead. The zealot turned to his team and addressed them.

"Now it is our turn to show them the depth of the void!" He shouted before turning and driving a psi blade into the skull of a Zergling that was attempting to catch him unaware.

The zealots sprang into action and engaged the oncoming Zerglings. Though greatly outnumbered, they fought with such skill and bravery that the odds quickly favored the Protoss. Immortals opened fire on the approaching Hydralisks, drawing their attention away from the embattled zealots. The high Templar joined in on the assault against the Hydralisks, using psionic storms to tear through the Zerg. Dark Templar slipped around the Zerglings, slicing through a few as they did. They wove through the pack of Hydralisks, intent on their own target.

Three massive Ultralisks rampaged through the canyons, ready to rip the Protoss limb from limb. The dark Templar converged on the spot of the first Ultralisk. Their warp blades digging through the beast's carapace as they lunged toward the Zerg. One of the dark Templar hoisted himself onto of the Ultralisk and used the beast as a springboard to dive at the next closest. He soared through the air and dug his warp blade into the second Ultralisk's back. It bellowed in pain and lurched forward. The Templar kept hold of his blade and slowly pulled it through the carapace, cutting a deep grove in the beast's back.

The dark Templar refocused on the last of the Ultralisks as the Immortals bombarded the newly created weak spots on the other two. Alderix and his zealots finished off the Zerglings just in time to engage the remaining Hydralisks. His psi blades flashed out, slicing the throat of the closest Zerg. The zealots followed closely behind, digging their blades into any surviving Zerg. Within a few moments, the first wave of the Zerg attack had been decimated and the Protoss regrouped.

"Alderix, the bomb is set, we are sending shuttles your way," Zerantas said over his comm device.

"We will be there in a moment, Templar," Alderix replied as he gathered his troops.

Scouts swooped in to escort the shuttles as they came to pick up the small Protoss ground force. Alderix ordered the Immortals to continue their barrage of the canyons until the others had been loaded into the shuttles. Several Mutalisks were killed by the Scouts as they attempted to intercept the shuttles. Alderix waited for the last of the Immortals to enter the shuttle before jumping inside. They surged forward as soon as all of the Protoss had made it inside.

"This is going to be close. Some of the Zerg might get through, so be ready for a fight when we arrive on the other side," Alderix transmitted his message to the Scouts and Phoenixes.

The shuttle passengers watched as the Mothership, the Carrier, and several Scouts entered the gate ahead of them. All of the Protoss gathered had been through the gate at least once, but the idea of entering the unknown was eating at the nerves of some of them. Alderix stood up and walked to the front of the shuttle. He said something to the pilot before sitting down next to him. Each of the other shuttles displayed a video of Alderix as he addressed his men.

"We are traveling into the unknown. I don't know what we can expect to face, but as long as we stay together, we can make it through. The Protoss have always done better as a team," He nodded before shutting off the system and returning to his seat.

* * *

"What's that?" Corporal Sanders asked as the warning lights came on and the sirens began to wail.

"That is our early warning system, it means something is close to orbit," one of the Stargate marines answered.

The Corporal nodded before heading off to find Captain Bradley. Half of SG-1 had just left on an away mission and the other half was assigned to deal with a Mulder and a Scully. The Captain was discussing something with General Hammond. Not wanting to interrupt the conversation, Sanders waited until they were done before entering the General's office. He saluted both men and stood silently as Hammond showed something to the Captain. They were both looking at the monitor on the General's desk.

"Our ship is in no condition to fight again, General," the Captain said.

"What about your fighters?" Hammond asked.

"We might be able to scare them off, but we can't withstand anything of substance."

"Let's move to the briefing room so we can see who these newcomers are when they get within viewing range."

Captain Bradley nodded and motioned for the Corporal to exit the room. With SG-1 gone, the task fell to other Stargate personnel to fill in the gaps. However, Hammond felt it best to keep both the Corporal and the Captain in the loop. Before they could leave the office, the General's phone began to ring. He motioned for them to leave as he reached for it. The Captain paused a moment, but quickly changed his mind when Hammond told him it would be the President.

"They haven't told their leader about us yet. Hammond wasn't too happy when those two FBI agents showed up earlier," Bradley said as he took a seat at the table.

"That can't be good. Let's hope the conversation isn't about us," Corporal Sanders said as he sat down next to the Captain.

"I think it is too late for that." Bradley pointed up at the screen.

The Protoss had mopped up the last of the Zerg forced and had surrounded the Bilskirnir class ship the Asgard had sent to help defend Earth. Captain Bradley sprung up from his chair, hoping to warn General Hammond about the Protoss. He nearly tripped when he found himself in foreign surroundings. Corporal Sanders, General Hammond, two Protoss, and a strange looking alien were all with him in the room. One of the Protoss stepped in front of the other, looking to shield his companion.

"I am quite capable of defending myself, Alderix," Urondar said.

"Against the Terrans, yes. This one could pose us a threat," he replied, pointing toward the Asgard.

"I am Bragi of the Asgard, this planet is under our protection. Cease your invasion at once," the Asgard said.

"Invasion? We have done nothing of the sort. Our forces were overrun by the Zerg and we were forced to flee through the warp gate," Urondar said, pushing past Alderix.

* * *

_Do not allow the gate to be destroyed_, cerebrate Naroth's orders spurred the remaining Zerg to swarm the bomb. They had no way of disabling it, but if enough of them could surround it, there was a possibility of absorbing the damage. Several Ultralisks attempted to position themselves around the bomb, but they were not fast enough. The explosion tore them to shreds along with any other Zerg within the blast radius. Zagvan, a veteran Hydralisk, watched as the dust began to settle. _Naroth_, he sent out a telepathic message, _the gate is still active_.

The Zerg army gathered around the entrance of the gate, waiting for their orders. Zagvan oversaw the congregating of his forces as some of his brethren escorted Naroth to the location. The Hydralisk ordered a drone to construct a hatchery near the entrance to the gate. It was quickly followed by several other support structures. Zagvan's plan to have a primitive base by the time Naroth arrived was already in full swing.

_My master, I have ordered the construction of a base so that we may lay siege to the Protoss on the other side of the gate_, Zagvan communicated.

_You have done well, Brood Leader, they will feel our wrath_.


End file.
